A rectangular substrate, such as CSP (chip size package), which has a plurality of integrated circuits (e.g., IC and LSI) formed and packaged in resin, is divided into individual devices by a dividing apparatus such as a dicing apparatus. These individual devices are accommodated in a device case and transported to an assembly step for electronic equipment. In the assembly step, the individual devices are mounted in various types of electronic equipment.
Generally, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-232080 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1), a dedicated device accommodation apparatus is used for accommodating devices into a device case. The device accommodation apparatus is installed adjacent to the dividing apparatus so that individual devices formed as individual pieces by the dividing apparatus can be immediately accommodated into the device case by the device accommodation apparatus.
Generally, a rectangular substrate to be divided is affixed to an adhesive surface of a tape T adhered to an annular frame F so as to close its opening. The rectangular substrate is diced while being held and integrated with the frame F via the tape T. In this state, the diced rectangular substrate is transported to the device accommodation apparatus, where the individual devices are accommodated in the device case (see, for example, Patent Document 1). As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-208445 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2), a proposal has been made for a method which divides a rectangular substrate into individual devices, with only a protective tape of the same shape as that of the rectangular substrate being affixed to the back of the rectangular substrate, without using the annular frame.